Gifted Angels
by EllieCarlieCullen123
Summary: Edward left Bella for Tanya but what if Bella was pregnant? Bella got pregnant twice but what if they were Edwards? 16 years later, they meet again but what if they all met in school? Will Edward found out that they were his children? Read and find out. Rated T for stuffs. PS: I know there are a lot of these but PLEASE give it a chance.
1. Preface and Introductions

**Hey! I know there are probably a lot of these but I have originality when it comes to the plot.**

**Chapter: Preface and Introductions  
**

I can still felt the burn in my heart, even though 16 years had passed since I had seen him. I find it hard to forgive him for what he had done. He may thought that I had move on, he's dead wrong. I almost killed myself over heartbreak but the moment I felt something inside me, I stopped, the day before he left me along with his family.

The night on my birthday was the most magical nights of my life. He had left a deep in me.

The next day, he broke off with me, telling me I'm nothing, useless, pathetic.

"_Bella, it's over." He said and waved of his hand to prove his point._

"_What!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes._

"_Bella, you are nothing, useless and pathetic!" He spat at me._

"_Bella…Bella…Bella." I heard a wicked feminine voice behind Edwards. I looked over his shoulder and saw a strawberry blonde beauty making her way to Edward. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ferociously. I felt my tears jerking up._

_Tanya realized my presence and gave me a murderous glare._

"_What are you still doing here!" she screeched._

_I ran away back to my house and locked myself in my room. I heard that the Cullens had moved to Alaska the next day. _

_A week later, I had missed my period and I knew something was wrong. I bought an at-home pregnancy test and anxiously waited for the results. When it was ready, I closed and opened them slowly….._

My pregnancy was one of the weirdest,-not to mentioned the first, ever. When I was pregnant with my _babies_, I looked like 3 months old when I'm only 5 weeks. I left my home, my family, everything because I knew the will be suspicious. I went to Ireland and met the Irish coven. They took me in and promised to take care of me during my pregnancy. I had a short 3 month pregnancy because _they_ had vampire genes in them. I gave birth to a pair of identical twin boys whom I named Jason Anthony Swan and Mason Edward Swan. They aged pretty quickly. When they were 1 years old, they looked like they were 6. They froze when they were 5 because they looked like they were 17 by then.

Jason and Mason both looked like their father but they had little features of mine. Despite their similar physical appearance, they are completely different in terms of character.

Jason was like his father. He had bronze hair with brown streaks and his eyes were green with a mix of brown in it. He's serious and he loves his piano dearly. He likes to read books about war stories, which reminded me so much of Jasper and he loves studying. You can tell, he's the smartest in our family. He had the power to read minds and control objects with his mind. He can also communicate with his siblings with his mind and connect the 'mind line' when he communicate with more than one person. He had his own black Volvo C30 which he loved so much. What did I tell ya, he's just like Edward.

Mason was more to the daredevil side. Just like Jason, bronze hair with brown streaks, green eyes with mix of brown. He loves extreme and pranks and he love his guitar. He reminded me of Emmett, goofy but strong. He likes to play video games and often argues with us. He has the power to turn invisible. A power that was helpful for pranksters. He had his own Jaguar XF

I stopped aging and became half vampire when I got pregnant with my sons so part of me is still human. So, since vampire sperms last much longer than human sperm, I got pregnant again 3 years later and it was final since I had lost a lot of blood when they were both delivered. Both my sons bit me, thus turning me into a full vampire. It's a bit longer than my first pregnancy. 5 months to be exact. I gave birth to a pair for fraternal twin girls on the exact same day when my sons were born. I named them Klaire Rosella Swan and Kerri Renesmee Swan. Their growth was just like Mason and Jason, except they froze at the age 7.

Klaire was the lady of the family, calm, shy and humble. She loved her brothers and sister dearly and mostly bonded with Jason. Her maturity was impressive. She has taken interest in piano like Jason and loves to paint. She had brown waist length wavy hair with bronze highlights. Her eyes were pure brown. Her power was that she can make you see what she wanted you to see. It's her 'Illusions' but she only used it when needed. She didn't have a car so she often hitched a ride with Jason.

Kerri was a bit different from the rest. She was described as over dramatic, cell phone loving drama queen. Her best friend was a cell phone and she loves social networking, dates, gossips and not to mention SHOPPING. She's most probably the most dramatic one in the family which is why she argues A LOT with Mason and Jason occasionally. The only person who she rarely argues was Klaire despite their differences. She plays the violin. She had waist length straight brown hair with dozens of bronze streaks. Her eyes were pure brown. Her power was a bit similar to Klaire's one but it's somehow different. She can show you what's inside her mind with a single touch. Like Klaire, she doesn't have a car so she normally hitched a ride with Mason.

So they were my children, my precious children and I love them dearly. I had a power of my own as well when I became a vampire. I'm a shield. I can block mental powers from acting upon me and I can shield someone else other than myself. But even though I have a shield, my children can still use their powers on me. Like Jason can read my mind, Klaire can make me see what she wanted me to see and Kerri can make me see her thoughts by touching me. I think it's because they were related to me by blood.

All I know was that my family is perfect, even without Edward.

**Hey… I know some of you think this story's getting old but I had created a fanfic about this two years ago when I first created a fanfic but sadly, my cousin deleted my account by accident, I still kept my documents by the way so I hope you guys can give this a shot. PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	2. School

**Hey People I would like to say thanx cuz I just posted my first chapter and I had a review already. **

**I would like to thank my first reviewer **_**EdwardBellaRenesmeeCullen **_**do this chapter is dedicated to you! ^_^**

**Chapter 2: School.**

_I can see you in the morning when you go to school_**  
**

_Don't forget your books,  
_

_you know you've got to learn the golden the golden rule  
_

_-Supertramp-_

-Klaire POV-

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I sighed. A new day, a new country, a new state, and….a new school

I hit the snooze button on my digital alarm clock and got out of bed and went to the showers. I went into my personal bathroom and took a quick relaxing shower. I got out and dried my hair with a hair dryer. I opened my closet and took out today's outfit. I decided to wear a silver tank top under my cable knitted navy sweater jacket and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I put on my brown stilettos as match my outfit. As for accessories, I put on my diamond shaped studs and a beaded necklace. A bit of makeup as a final touch and voila! I'm always satisfied at my completion.

As I descended the stairs, I was greeted with the smell of delicious strawberry pancakes coming from the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and found everyone seated on their chairs. Jason was fixing my breakfast while Mason ate his pancakes like it was the only thing that could save his life. All I could think of was…._disgusting…_.

"Cut the gluttony Mason, you're scaring Klaire." Jason said with a chuckle. Mason looked up at me and I thought…ew…he had like lots of maple syrup stains on his face.

"What?" He muffled in a mouthful and raised an eyebrow. I ignored him and shrugged and took my seat next to Kerri who was focusing on the screen of her laptop. It appeared that she was reading something about sales ads.

"Kerri, eat your pancakes, we will be leaving shortly." Jason commanded as he went out of the kitchen. I saw Kerri rolled her eyes and ate a little piece from the pancake.

After I was done, I washed my plate and went out of the house. I saw Jason waiting for me and went inside his car.

We left and went to Forks high school. It's been a week since we moved here from Volterra Italy. Mom had some business to do with the Volturi so she won't be here till next week. I don't know why but I feel nervous.

"Hey Kiddo, don't be nervous." He placed his hand on top of my hand and clamp it hand in a brotherly way to reassure me. Kiddo was my nickname that he had come up for me when I was young. For a second there, all my worries disappeared a little.

We arrived at the school parking lot and parked opposite a silver Volvo, a yellow Porsche, a red BMW convertible and a red monster jeep. We went outside of the car and waited for Mason and Kerri.

I looked at Jason and he looked somewhat angry. He was glaring at the cars opposite his.

"Jason, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. He snapped out of his gaze and gave me a reassuring smile.

-Jason POV-

The minute I saw those cars, I knew who they belonged to. _Cullens…._

"Jason, what's wrong?" I heard Klaire asked beside me. I snapped out of my gaze and turned to gave her a reassuring smile. She sighed in disbelief and turned back to look out for Mason and Kerri.

A few minutes later, we saw Masons Jaguar in sight. He parked his car next to mine and they walked out of it.

"Sorry Jason, we got caught by the traffic." Kerri said sheepishly. I knew it was a lie. Kerri and Mason got into yet another fight.

"Traffic, right." I murmured as we went to the school entrance.

We went to the school receptionist to get our schedules. As we entered the office, we saw a woman in her twenties looking up at us in awe of our _beauty._

"Hello, welcome to Forks High School what can I do for you?" She asked politely and somewhat flirtatiously. I've got mix thoughts coming from my siblings.

_Urgh! Much, she really thinks she can flirt with my bro. One Word! Ew!...(Kerri)_

_What's up with her...? (Klaire)_

_Ooh...hubba hubba… (Mason)_

I mentally slapped myself of Mason's stupid comment. After all, he's the only person in this world who can make stupid remarks.

"Thank you….Mischa." I said politely. "We are new here and we would like to take our schedule."

She nodded and went to search in the desk drawers. She found it and handed it to us.

"Aren't there like 5 of you?" She asked.

"Sorry, our sister Bella will start next week." I informed and she nodded.

We said goodbyes and went out of the office. I was last to leave when I saw her winking at me. I gave her a smile but once I turned away, I shrugged in disgust.

I could hear the thoughts of the students as we passed them.

_Aw Fuck! The chick with the short denim is HOT! _Some fat dude commented about Kerri.

_Who does the girl think she is trying to steal my future man! _A nasally voiced slut glared at Klaire. I almost laughed, little did she knew that we were siblings.

_Oh my God! The twin boys looked exactly like Edward Cullen! _That thought froze me up at the moment. I was right, the Cullens were here. I felt a tug on my sleeves and saw my siblings looking extremely worried at me.

"Jason, what's the matter?"Kerri asked.

"Yeah bro, you're really not yourself today." Mason said backing her up.

"You've been like this since we arrived, what's going on?" Klaire persuaded.

I sighed in defeat. They would eventually found out sooner or later.

"Look, remember what momma told us about." I paused. "The Cullens?"

Everyone gasped especially Kerri, who looked more like angry than shocked.

"You don't mean;" Kerri said.

"Cullens." Mason stuttered.

"Are here?" Klaire finished.

I nodded. Kerri balled up a fist and slammed it on the wall, leaving a really small crack on it.

"Kerri, control yourself or you're gonna make a scene." I warned her and she loosened up a bit.

Just then, we heard the bell rung, indicating that our first class had begun. I learned that Kerri and I had physics together as our first period. Mason had chemistry while Klaire had bio.

We went our separate ways as we entered our classes.

-Klaire POV-

I entered my biology class alone since none of my siblings had one with me. The teacher walked to me and offered his hand. I awkwardly shook it.

"Class, we have a new student with us. Please introduce yourself." He pushed me to the middle.

"Umm…hi, I'm Klaire with a 'K' and I just moved from Italy." I said awkwardly. I'm not a person who's comfortable with attention unlike Kerri.

I heard some boys whistling and I saw some girls glaring. _This is gonna be a long day…_

"Alright Klaire now why don't you sit next to….." He paused and searched for an empty seat.

"Ahha! Why don't you sit next to Mr. Cullen." He pointed to the last person I would ever wanted to meet.

_Edward Cullen_

**Olla peeps! Sorry if I had some grammatical errors and if so, please be nice to me.**

**So there you have it!**

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**


	3. Complications

**Hey hey hey! It's me EllieCarlieCullen123 here to wish everyone a merry berry hairy Kerri early Christmas! Although it's only 19****th**** December -_-**

**Anyway here's the chapter, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Complications  
**

_Complicated maze_**  
**

_this phrase fits you perfect  
_

_Come back in later days  
_

_Talk to me when you're certain  
_

_You're always changing  
_

_Never stay the same person  
_

_Come back in later days  
_

_Talk to me when you're certain  
_

_-Atmosphere-  
_

-Klaire POV-

_Vampire_

I carelessly thought as I went to the chair beside him. His eyes intensified immediately once he heard my thoughts.

_Damn!_

I cursed under my breath. He snapped up at my direction and glared at me. I can't really say that I was afraid but literally, I wasn't. I had seen Jason did better than that so it doesn't bother me one bit.

I took the empty seat next to him and pulled out my sketchpad I had in my bag. The teacher had declared that it was a free period so I took the chance to draw something. I usually let my emotions take over and instruct my hands to draw patterns but lately, I had been drawing a wolf figure and somehow, I'm not trying to stop it.

I didn't realize that I was too engrossed to the world of drawing that I didn't notice the bell rang. I practically shoved everything I had in my bag.

As I was about to get up, I felt a strong grasp connected to my wrist. I turned and saw Edward grasping my wrist. I winced at the pain on my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I struggled to break free of his strong grasp.

"How did you know about vampires?" He demanded in a low menacing voice.

"Let go of me!" I tried once more but it was prevailed.

I tugged until he let go of my wrist. My wrist was wincing in pain and it's all because of him. I got out of class and quickly went to the nurse's office.

Once I got my wrist wrapped around bandage I went out of the nurse's office and head straight to the cafeteria as it was lunch time. I walked through a lot of students as they stared me. I don't really know why but I think they were busy noticing my wrapped wrist. I heard some of them whispered about it.

_You know I heard the new girl got into a fight with Edward Cullen_

_She should know better like, before she wanted to mess with him_

_I'm gonna kick his ass_

Looks like most people thought that we were fighting.

Mortals

I ignored them and walked to the table where my family was seated. Kerri was the first one to notice my wrist and gasped. Mason looked up and flashed me a huge smile but quickly turned to a shocked expression when he saw my wrist. Jason was glaring at something. I flashed him a weak smile. I knew he was furious. He was always overprotective of me.

"What happened?" Kerri whispered yelled as she harshly pulled my pained wrist for me to sit down. I yanked my wrist from her and rubbed it.

"Ow!" I quietly yelled at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled apologetically.

"But still, who did this to you?" Mason asked worriedly.

"While I was about to stand up, I felt Edward grasp my wrist. He heard me thought of the word 'vampire' and he demanded how I knew about it. He must have thought that I'm a human." I explained.

"Why that bastard! I'll punch him square in the face….." Mason ranted out angrily but Kerri placed her hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

We caught the scent of the Cullens closer and turned to see them walking perfectly towards their table. Edward just gaze at me with a blank-like expression but I turned away.

-Edward POV**- (When the 'incident' happened and prior the time when Klaire was the nurse's office. I don't know, I just thought I should write about it)**

The moment that girl entered the class, my attention was utterly focused on her and her only** (I know it sounded a bit creepy).**

_Edward Cullen_

I heard her thought. Does she know who I am? But then again, my family and I were quite popular for our _beauty_ as what the students thought of the most.

_Vampire_

I heard her thought again. This time I was stiffed. How the hell did she knew about vampires!

_Damn!_

I heard her cursed under her breath. She took the seat next to me and pulled out a sketchpad from her bag. I watched intensively as she lets her emotions control her movement as she drew patterns of a wolf on it. She startled when she heard the bell rang and quickly shoved her stuffs in her bag.

I took the opportunity to seize her. I grasped her wrist and she turned, looking horrified by me.

"Let go of me!" She tried to break free but I tighten my grasp. I am not letting her go until I got some answers.

"How did you know about vampires?" I demanded in a low menacing voice. She looked scared.

"Let go of me!" This time she pulled harder, even harder than any human force. I let her go by accident and she quickly went out of class.

A lot of humans saw what we had done and started gossiping about it. I went out of class and to look for the rest of the family. I met up with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett by our lockers.

"Eddie what happened? You seemed tense." Emmett joked but earned a slap in the head by Rosalie. I glared at him for calling me Eddie.

"Do you noticed something weird about the new Swan kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, we had two of them in our physics class." Rosalie said.

"Wait, their surname is 'Swan'; do you guys think maybe….." Alice left her sentence hanging. We all knew what she was thinking.

"If it's like that, then that means she had moved on." I muttered softly and headed to my next class, leaving my family puzzled.

Throughout my time before lunch, I haven't seen her in any of my classes. I heard some students saying that she went to the nurse's office.

I got to my math class and took my usual seat. Mr. Davis came in, bringing a new student who will join our class.

"Class, I have a new student with me, now please introduced yourself." Mr. Davis instructed.

"Hi I'm Jason Swan." He said plainly.

"Alright Mr. Swan, you can take the seat next to Mr. Cullen." Mr. Davis informed and gestured at my direction. Jason smiled at him but it turned to a dead aim glare when he turned to my direction.

_Cullen!_

He spat in his thoughts as he took a seat next to me. I tried to get into his mind but he somehow kept blocking me by playing some Hannah Montana song. I was really amazed by him because he looked like he was aiming focus on the lesson but his mind was doing something else. It was as if he had a dual mind or as if he knew I could read minds.

The bell rang, indicating lunch had begun. He wasted to time and sprinted out of the room.

I met up with my family for lunch and we heard a lot of gossips about what happened earlier with me and Klaire. Rosalie and Alice both gave me a knowing look but I just ignore it.

We entered the not-so crowded cafeteria and I spot Klaire sitting with her siblings. She had a bandage around her wrist. It somehow made my dead heart cracked to see her like that. She did looked at me first but then turned away. I heard every single thoughts coming from her siblings. They knew what had happened.

_How dare that bastard think he can hurt my sister like that! (Mason)_

_Jason was like…extremely pissed and it's all thanks to HIM! (Kerri)_

_Listen Cullen, I know you can hear me so mark my words, if you ever pulled that stunt on my sister again, I'll burn you! (Jason)_

I was shocked when I heard Jason's thoughts. How did he know I can read minds? They are just mere humans, unless….

The Swans took off shortly leaving their untouched food at the disposal counter. I knew somehow I had to find out about them. I need answers.

-Kerri POV-

After the whole 'glaring at the Cullens' thing, we decided that we should took off early. We placed our untouched food at the disposal counter and went out of the cafeteria.

I walked, well more like skipped to my locker but someone stopped me from my tracks. I looked up and saw a slutty looking girl glaring at me, she had the oh-so-fake blonde hair with curls. Judging by her height, she's about as tall as I am or maybe an inch taller thanks to the heels she's wearing. She roughly shoved me, but thanks to my vampire strength, I only budge a bit.

"Listen to me you bitch, Jason is mine so don't get any feelings of getting close to him." She particularly jabbed her fingers on my chest. _ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! _I think I threw up in my mouth at the thought of _being close _to Jason *shudders*

"Like…don't you know he's like my brother?" I sassed her. I wasn't planning to push her or else she will fell down and embarrass herself. Like hello! I still have a heart here.

"I don't care if you're his mother or his aunt; just stay the fucking away FROM HIM!" Then she did something that no one, and I MEAN NO ONE, should ever do. She bitch slapped me. A lot 'Oohs' were of heard. Okay! She has officially crossed de line! I saw Mason laughing his ass off and Jason trying to content his laughter. Klaire shook her head, feeling pity of what that girl's gonna get.

"You know what I think?" I asked her, pretending to think. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"First." I said then punched her square in the face and pulled her hair to slam her body against the wall. I pulled her out and punched her in the forehead. Her nose bled a bit but meh… I don't care.

"And second, those beautiful heels looked horrible with your ugly pathetic face." I pointed and shuddered at her heels. I was about to leave when I remembered something. I walked back backwards and smirked at her

"Oh yeah, and like thirdly, if you tell the teachers, I'll do more than damaging your ugly two-dollar face." I warned her with a fake nice voice. You can tell the venom in my voice. I turned to the crowd that had been watching my little scene.

"And that goes for all of you." I warned as my fingers pointed and trailed them. Their eyes widened and they quickly left. I smirked at my accomplishment. Everyone should know that when it comes to catfights, I'm the queen.

My family went over me and I joined them as we left a shocked slut whatever her name was sinking on the floor sobbing over her broken nose.

"You don't have to punch her that hard." Klaire said in a wise tone.

"Mehh, she's asking for it." I said smugly. "Besides, she's not that pretty."

We walked to our next class, which we all had together.

**Hello world! There you have it! Voila! Anyway, I was actually trying to keep it short and simple but I got carried away with awesome ideas that just flooded my mind. That's right I'm a spontaneous writer which means every idea I had for every chapter were the ideas that just came out of my mind….SORRY If sounded cocky….**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Wolf Eyes

**Disclaimer (I felt like I needed to do it) I DO NOT OWN Twilight except for Jason, Mason, Klaire and Kerri.**

**Olla Peeps, EllieCarlie- well just call me Ellie, Anyways, I would like to thank you guys for reviewing my story. I really really appreciated it. ^_^**

**Chapter 4: Wolf Eyes.**

-Kerri POV-

After my little scene at the locker area, people seemed to give way for me whenever I'm near them or what not. I managed to make some new friends because of it. I had to admit, they were kinda awesome, and it's just that the slut, - whose name I learned was Carlotta Fermushguhn or something like that, - had been overshadowing them.

"Hey, there's like a cool party at 'Club Litz' and you have to come." My new friend Regina Thompson said along with a couple of nods by the rest.

"I'll see about it, so like…when is it?" I asked.

"Next week, on Tuesday at 7:00 pm." She said. Oh no! By then Momma will be home. She banned me from entering club parties until I'm _officially _21 or so.

"I'll totally go for it." I confirmed. Hey! I'm not gonna miss a cool party.

It was the end of school for today so we broke off. I went to the parking lot and saw Jason looking pretty annoyed when he saw me. I guessed he had found out about my party plan. Oh well!

"Kerri Renesmee Swan, you are not going to a club party." He said with authority. I raised an eyebrow. He thought he was _so_ authority like just because momma put him in charge till she arrived.

"I know I am Kerri, but think of it this way." He leaned and gave me his 'thinking' look. I took a step away from him.

"You do as I say and I won't tell mom about the time you sold her Yankees ticket." He said slowly and _clearly_ in my ears.

I cringed a bit. I still remembered the time we stayed at New York when I sold her Yankees ticket to a hobo disguised as a rich dude from England. The minute he took the ticket, he undisguised himself and took off. I was about to chase him but the place was too public and I was wearing my fancy heels. I could not risked one of the heels broke. I pay good money for them. So in the end, I told momma her ticket had been eaten by our house cat named Pussy. She was so livid she even tried to feed on the cat but it ran away and got hit by a tourist bus.

If momma found out about it, I'm so dead even if I'm half dead already. She will take away my iPod, computer, or even worse…..my cell phone. I shuddered in fear. No way! Even if I had to miss the most exclusive party in the history, I can't let momma took away my stuffs!

"Good choice." Jason whispered as he passed me. I could have sworn he had his so-called 'victory smile' on his face. I hate it when he does that.

I stomp my foot and went to Mason's car. When I entered the front passenger seat, Mason had this quizzical expression.

"Hey Kerri, what's with th-…" He said but I cut him off by placing my hand in front of him.

"Don't!" I snapped quietly. He nodded and drove away.

-Klaire POV-

I was already inside Jason's car when I saw him entering with his 'Victory Smile' on his face. I turned and looked at Kerri who was glaring at Jason and stomped of to Mason's car. They must have had a thing going on. I choose not to ask.

We drove in silence so Jason started to play 'Clair de Lune' by Debussy. I loved the melody of the song. It's one of my inspirations when it comes to drawing.

"Hey, our birthday's in a month, what do you wished for your birthday?" He asked to break the awkward silence.

"All I want is to find a special someone I can share my life with." I said honestly. Jason turned to me and gave me the 'are you kidding me' look. I shrugged.

We reached our house and went separate ways. Jason went straight into the house while I decided to take a stroll into the woods. It has been a while since I felt so free. I felt like I belonged here.

As I walk along the trails of the woods, I came across a river. I got to the other side of it and immediately I heard distant growls and rustlings. Suddenly, out of nowhere a HUGE russet silver-ish wolf pounced on me. I fell down flat on my butt and felt my forehead, it was bleeding. I looked at the wolf's intelligent eyes as our eyes met. All of a sudden, I felt something inside of me, like I had never felt before. I felt a pull, a connection between us, something that's hard to break. It was glaring at me at first but it disappeared. I looked in its eyes again. _What beautiful intelligent brown eyes it had._ It approached closer and rubbed his soft head on my palm. I smiled and rubbed its head. Suddenly, the wolf snapped up and ran away. I felt lonely once the wolf was out of my sight. Silently I wished I could see it again. I got up and walked back to my house.

-Grayson POV-

I was patrolling alone when I caught the scent of a nearby leech crossing the treaty line and immediately I went off for it, but there was something a bit different about that particular leech. Its scent was weaker than a normal leech's scent. This one had a bit of a human scent in it.

I caught _her_ in sight and immediately pounced on her. She fell down butt first and rubbed her bleeding forehead. I was about to kill her when our eyes met. Suddenly, I felt as if gravity just disappeared and she was the one who hold me. She was everything to me. My whole world revolves around her.

_I…I have imprinted…_

Her angel-like face was bleeding, but I don't understand. She is definitely a leec-vampire but she can bleed blood. It's impossible. I approached her and rubbed my furry head on her palm. It wasn't as cold as a normal vampire but it was a bit warmer. Her soft touches actually enlighten me. I felt her rubbing my head gently. As soon as I had realized something, I snapped up and ran away from her. I felt absolute emptiness in my heart and it pains to know she felt the same.

_But I can't imprint on a leech. We were supposed to be mortal enemies! _

I think my patrol duty had ended so I went straight back home. I saw my 12 year old sister Rena waving at me.

"Hey, mom and dad are looking for you." She said as she passed me.

I went inside Grandpa's house and saw my pack mates eating pizza, without saving a slice for me!

"Collin! Why the fuck did you not save me a slice!" I yelled in frustration.

"Grayson William Emphriam Black, what did your mom and I told you about cursing!

"Sorry." I mumbled and turned around to find my dad, the Alpha Jacob Black giving me the 'you're so grounded' look.

**Hello people, now I will admit that I did a few mistakes when it comes to writing and some of you may have giving me a review that points out my mistakes. I just wanna let you know that I hold no grudges and I welcome them as they can improve my writing skills. So basically THANKS!**

**PS: There will be a slight changes on the first chapter so please don't be mad at me! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Thinking of you

**Hello people! Ellie here and would like to thank you all for your reviews! ^_^  
**

**ALI (A little info): Okay! Anyways from now onwards, I will use a song title to title my chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all BellaXEdward fans!**

**Chapter 5: Thinking of you**

'_Cause when I'm with him,_

_I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you), _

_Thinking of you, what you would do,_

_ If you were the one who was spending the night (Spending the night, spending the night) _

_Oh! I wished that I was looking into your…eyes…._

_-Katy Perry-_

**-**Klaire POV-

I don't know why but ever since I met the wolf, it was all I could think of. That night, I went out to my balcony and sat near the edge on a soft bean bag. Somewhere far into the woods, I heard a distant howl from a wolf. I wondered whether it was the same wolf I had encountered earlier. _My wolf…._

-Bella POV **(Don't think that I'm gonna left her out ^_^)**

"Bella darling, you may leave." Aro said and I went out immediately. As usual, I was greeted by emotionless expression from Jane and a glare from Chelsea. I understand that Chelsea's power couldn't work on me but Jane was more _mysterious. _She _never_ talked to me except when she was giving orders. I choose not to find out.

I went inside my chamber and took out a picture album filled with my precious's pictures. Whenever I really missed them, I would take out the album and looked at their pictures. I came across a bundle of pictures tied together in the middle of the album. They were pictures of me when I was still a human. My dad was there, my mom was there and even _they_ were there. I looked into every picture and trailed my mind in memory lane. There was one picture that I haven't seen for a while. I looked at that picture and saw HIM and me together. _Edward._

Even if he had shattered my heart to pieces, I still miss him. He was my first and _only _boyfriend and I even gave in to him on my birthday, but only to found out that it was all nothing to him. I don't care if what we had was all nothing to him but to me it was more than special, I might had lost him but he gave me four irreplaceable angels.

I walked out of the chamber and out to the garden. I walked around the garden looking at the night skies. I remembered Edward giving me a golden necklace of the Cullen crest for my birthday that night. I'm still wearing it and I even made four silver duplicates for my children but they refused to wear it. Mason even tried to throw it away but I warned him not to. Instead, they kept it to their own.

I know my children hated the Cullens with a passion, especially Jason and Mason. They were the older brothers/father figure to them and they were always disgusted at what he had done to me.

Kerri took it the worst when I told the story to her and Klaire. She was always a daddy's girl even without a _daddy. _Before she knew the truth she always stayed up all night long by the front door waiting for _him._

Klaire was devastated by the truth but she knew she had to be strong for me.

'Till now Edward had lived in my mind but there was one thing I'm positive about. He made it clear when he didn't want me, that I was nothing to him. His new_ girlfriend_ even showed up and did a disgusting lip lock with him.

I don't need him in my life because all I need were my children. They were my light at the darkest times. They were the only family I had when _they_ abandoned me.

I will never let my heart be shattered him again, not after what I had been through. Even if we crossed paths again in the future, I will never let my heart be open to him.

But then again, I couldn't resist thinking of him sometimes.

I walked away from the fountain and back into the castle. Gianna saw me and smile. I returned it with a nod. I went inside my chamber and do my own thing. I heard a soft knock from the door.

"Come in." I said and the door opened and Jane came in.

"Master Aro just informed me that you are free to go, you can pack up your things as you will be leaving tomorrow." She said and went out.

I was extremely happy because I get to leave earlier than expected. I was schedule to leave next week but it seems that it was changed.

-Edward POV-

My mind was focused on the new girl in biology. Klaire I think. She looked so much like Bella but there was a mix in it. Jason and Mason looked familiar and so were the other one, Kerri. Jason and Mason looked a bit like Bella but they somewhat looked more like, _me, _and that goes for Kerri as well. I can't make impossible assumptions that they…_are__ mine._ It's absolutely impossible for vampire to produce children. Bella and I did do _it _during her birthday but there was no way Bella could get pregnant. Although she did smelled a bit different that night…..

My hand trailed my desk until I stumbled upon a piece of hard paper. I looked at it and it was a photo of Bella, my Bella. I had lived in guilt for what I had done to Bella. That time, my ex-girlfriend Tanya and her coven came by our house unannounced and I was _thrilled_ when she came up to me and shoved her tongue against my throat. When I first saw Bella, I thought of her as a replacement for Tanya, _a temporarily replacement._ And when Tanya arrived, I threw her off like she was nothing.

My family moved to Alaska the next morning and Tanya had officially moved in with us. Alice and Rosalie showed clear disgust at us and they had rarely talked to us. Jasper and Emmett tried to ignore me.

Time by time, I had realized that I was empty inside even if I was with Tanya. Tanya had been complaining about my _ignorance _towards her till the moment I told her to leave me alone and that 'we' were over. She was shocked at first but then quickly regained herself as she told me that it won't be the last of it. With that she fled the house and went back to her family. To my surprise, I didn't feel guilty whatsoever. The next morning, I came across Bella's picture,-which is the picture that I'm currently holding now- and I had finally realized that I had made a HUGE mistake. I felt a tremendous pain in my chest. So strong that I passed out for a few hours, so powerful that Jane's pain illusion was absolutely nothing compared to it.

I woke up a few hours later and saw Carlisle studying me up close….

"_Edward, you had finally awake." He said calmly as he looked at some old book. I don't get it! Why is he so calm by the fact that I had just fainted! I HAD JUST FAINTED AND VAMPIRES DON'T FAINT! _

"_What…happened to me Carlisle!" I demanded in a cracked voice._

"_Well, this happened when you hold Bella's picture is it?" He asked. I remembered and nod._

"_Well, it's no surprise." He said then closed the book. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?_

"_You see Edward, I have been gathering some information about your case here from Aro's old research records I had during my time with him. When you saw Bella's picture, you had finally realized it." Carlisle explained._

"_I don't understand?" I said as I rubbed my temples._

"_Well, when you first saw Bella, your instincts had told you that she was meant for you. But you broke her heart Edward." He looked disappointed at me. I looked down in shame._

"_When Tanya and the Denalis came to our house that day, you were overwhelmed with her presence to the point you had forgotten all about your true instincts. You had forgotten that you really loved her (Bella) Son. When you told Tanya to stay away from you and also when she left, you didn't show any regrets of doing so. Even Jasper felt no regrets in you after what had you did. That's was because you already had someone else who was your true mate. She was Bella, the one you had left. When you saw Bella's picture, your true instincts took over and gave you a shock that can even made you faint. You should have realized that Bella was your mate, your true love." Carlisle concluded._

_I was speechless, not only by the fact that there was a way vampires could have faint and that I FINALLY realized that Bella was my true mate. It was Bella all along and I had broken her heart. _I felt extremely guilty and lonely since then.

I kept the picture to remind myself that someday I'll meet her again.

I have _always _thinking of her ever since and I have always hoped.

**Hello peeps! Ellie here and would like to say 'HAPPY IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD'! I have always known that it won't happen and I'm so not going to take the words from a crazy nut job who had predicted it will happen in the first place.**

**Anyways! I told you guys that I will from now onwards used song titles as chapter titles. It was my cousin's idea so I decided to use it.**

**Oh YEAH and I had made a few updates on all of the chapters. And also, changed the title of my second chapter.  
**

**PS: there won't be any lyrics for chapter 4 cuz I can't find one SORRY!  
**

**SORRY! "^_^  
**

**Ciao for now!**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**


	6. Valley Girl

**Olla Peeps, Ellie here and as always would like to thank my wonderful reviewers and viewers for viewing my stories. LOVE AND FEEL IT! (Yeah….I'm getting crazy) **

**Anyways! This chapter is special so yeah...**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: Valley Girl**

_Valley girl, she's a valley girl Valley girl,_

_she's a valley girl _

_Okay, fine…. Fer sure, fer sure_

_ She's a valley girl, in a clothing store_

_ Okay, fine….fer sure, fer sure She's a valley girl  
_

_Like, oh my God! (Valley girl) _

_Like, totally (Valley girl) _

_Encino is like, so bitchen (Valley girl) _

_There's like a galleria (Valley girl)_

_ And like, all these like really great shoe stores _

_I love going into like, clothing stores and stuff_

_ I like, buy the neatest mini-skirts and stuffs _

_It's like so bitchen 'cause like, everybody's like_

_ Super-super nice It's like so bitchen!_

-Kerri POV-

Tonight was like, just the usuals. I mean likes Jason was in his room, studying like there's no tomorrow and Mason was in the living room and like, he's too engrossed with this game called _call of booty, call of cutie,- _like _so_ never heard about it. Then there's Klaire who's out at her balcony doing….something. Like why can't they do something meaningful like ME!

Right now, I'm doing some random shopping online. What! This was like, way better than racking your brain, playing some videogames or staring into space like hello! Internet!

I put on my earphones from my iPod until some random song was played as I went for bed.

I woke up to find my earphones were unplugged and the song was still playing in it. I turned it off and went for a quick shower. I took out my favorite strawberry scented shampoo I had in the bathroom cabinet and applied quite a lot on my head. I washed it off and went out of the bathroom. _Hmm….it's like a bit boring…_

I turned on my radio and a song from the 80s called 'Valley girl' was being played. Normally I would be like, ignore it or simply just turn off the radio. But like, this song was awesome…it kinda like, reminded me of something.

As the tune of the song bounced from wall to wall in my room, I picked out todays outfit for school.

I opened my rather huge closet and picked the perfect outfit. _Hmm…to geeky _I thought when I picked a pair of black and white striped shirt. I threw it away. _Ooh...perfect for sure…._ I grinned when I came across my silver tank top and my white knitted jacket. I searched my 'bottom' section and pulled out a new dark blue denim mini-skirt with star patterns on the pocket. I went to my dresser and took out my makeup kit.

"Kerri! Breakfast." Mason shouted from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and continue to apply makeup to my all-so-beautiful face.

After I was done, I went out of my room and skipped to the kitchen. I saw my brothers eating their breakfast and Klaire staring into space…again… I mean really, what's with her, she's been like this since yesterday.

I took my usual seat and started to eat scrambled eggs Jason had made for me. A while later, my phone buzzed.

_Hey! Here we go! You snooze you lose we strike GO MOOSE!_

My ringtone blared from my pocket. It was actually my cheer squad from my previous school back at Italy. It was the English version to be exact.

"Hello, like who is it?" I asked not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Guess who honey." I knew that voice anywhere!

"Momma!" I exclaimed and sprang up from my seat. Mason immediately got up and was right next to me. He tried to snatch my cell phone but I pushed him away. He was always a mama's boy.

"Kerri, I wanna speak to momma!" Mason whined as he tried to snatch my cell phone but I dodge him anyways.

"Hey momma, we missed you like…- HEY! Mason cut it out." I smacked his hand everytime he tried to snatch it.

"Sorry momma so what's the news?" I asked once I reached the most secured place not even Mason could reached it, the roof.

"So, what's the news?" I asked again.

"Honey, tell your siblings that I will be coming tonight." She said. Like! No way!

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way!" I heard her replied. I squealed in excitement. My mom can be my best friend sometimes, even though she was, you know, _my mom._

"Kay-kay, I'll spill the news." I said and hung up. I climbed down from the roof and went back to the kitchen.

When I walked in, I saw a really and I mean REALLY anticipated Mason, a grinning Jason- like obviously he knew- and a puzzled Klaire.

"So!" Mason jumped and urged me to tell them. I sighed at his oaf-ness. As much as we irritate each other every way possible, I still looked up to him as a wonderful big brother. He can be a playful oaf but he can also be like a Minotaur-or something like that.

"Mom is coming tonight!" I exclaimed and jumped in excitement. Mason 'woohoo'-ed and Klaire engulf me into a hug.

We planned to organize a small 'welcome back' party when momma arrives. Jason was in charge of cooking, Mason was in charge of pick up, Klaire was in charge of home decor and I'm in charge of gift shopping. Yay!

We went to school shortly and immediately I went to my new friends. We basically talked about common interest and debates.

I went to my first class with Jason and took my seat next to him. I saw Jasper and Rosalie staring at us like the first time when we were here. Like before, I just ignored my _uncle and aunt._

Time passed by and before I knew it, school ended. A friend of mine offered me a ride to the mall so I took it. When I reached the mall, the first present that came in my mind, shoes!

I went to a 'Hush Puppy' store and bought a pair of brown flurry leather boots that mom had always wanted so badly. I paid for it and went out for a quick bite on the food court.

I ordered a diet cola, a cheeseburger and cheesy fries. As I walked to my table, I unknowingly stumbled upon a buff guy I think. My food was on the floor but thank heavens none of them landed on my outfit. I was frustrated like absolutely frustrated. Like HOW DARE he stumbled on me and made me dropped my lunch. I was about to rant until I met his BEAUTIFUL chestnut eyes. He looked at me as if I was the only thing to him, which was exactly how I feel about him right now. I felt like some sort of a force that like, pull us together. And I mean _together_ together. I don't know how long we had stared at each other until I forcefully removed my gaze from him. After that all my anger was gone, shooed, vanish, 'poof', which rarely happens. OMG! He's done something to me!

"Uh…hi…" he said shyly. Oh Em Gey! He's so smoking hot.

-Hunter POV-

Urgh! I hate this! I hate it when my best friend made me babysit his sister when he had this _oh-so-great _meeting with his dad, our Alpha.

I parked my on the parking lot and both me and Rena, my best friends little sister, climbed out of it.

"So Rena Ophelia Susan-…." I said but she cut me off.

"Dude for the last time, cut the whole full name thing!" She scolded and smacked my thighs. I pretended to look hurt and she just rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky Gray (Grayson) and I didn't call you Philly instead." I called out as she went ahead of me.

"Idiots." My highly sensitive ears heard her muttered. I smiled at her. It's really fun to mess with her.

I caught up to her as we walked to the court. I gave Rena a few bucks to buy her food while I looked for seats. I accidentally stumbled upon a girl and made her dropped her tray. I wanted to apologize so I looked at her. Everything froze when I saw her straight in the brown eyes. I saw clear light and some sort of a flash forward of us being together. I felt my gravity had shifted to her entirely and that she was the one holding me to place. I _smelled_ her and what really disturbed me was that I knew that scent, leech! I can't believe….I had imprinted on a leech!

"Uh….hi…" I said shyly. She blushed fiercely and stood up facing me. Wait! Can leech even blush!? I thought that they were dead frozen. I hear closely and I found out that this leec-my imprints had a slow and fade heartbeat that's slower and fader than humans. She had the same characteristics as of what Gray had told me about his _strange_ imprint.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry, I like, didn't look at where I was heading." She said in a little valley girl accent. _Great!_ Not only did I have imprinted on a weird leech, I had imprinted on a valley girl weird leech.

"Nah…It's okay, let's go grab seats shall we." I said awkwardly and placed my hand against her back. Her temperature was colder than a normal human but it was also warmer than a normal vampire.

We grabbed our seats and awkwardly not saying anything.

"So…." I started.

"So….." I heard her melodic voice trailed after mine.

"I'm sorry for stumble on you-." I said but she cut me off.

"No! Like really, it's not your fault it was mine, clumsiness runs in my blood." She said honestly. I can tell whether she was honest even if she had the valspeak in her.

"I'm Kerri Swan by the way." She blurted out and smiled sheepishly showing perfect teeth.

"Hey Kerri, I'm Hunter, Hunter Call." I introduced. I was about to say something when Rena showed up out of nowhere and completely in interrupted me.

"Hey Hunt, who's the chick?" Rena asked. Kerri showed a bemused expression.

"Oh..um..Kerri, this is my friends sister Phi,-" Rena smacked my shoulder.

"Rena." I quickly recovered.

"Oh, well then, it's really nice to meet you Rena." Kerri offered her hand to a handshake which Rena returned. I'm surprised Rena hadn't told her off. Obviously Kerri looked a bit like some stereotypical valley girl.

I heard Kerri's cell phone buzzed to a cheer squad tone as she answered it.

"Hey Klaire…uhhu….no kidding!...She's coming earlier….yeah see ya!" She quickly shuts off her cell phone.

"Guys, it's really nice to meet you and all but my sister is coming so I have to go now." She said and stood up then walked away.

"Wow, how come you hadn't told her off ey..Rena?" I asked her as she took Kerri's seat.

"She's honest, I can tell. Even with a valley girl accent she had, she is different from the others." Rena stated simply.

I thought back at Kerri as she flooded my mind. I can't believe I had imprinted…on a weird leech….who's a valley girl….._maybe valley girls aren't so bad after all…_

**Me say hello! Hey Ellie here to say happy early CHRISTMAS!**

**Anyways, I figured that Kerri needed a taste of love so I did this chapter and I'm currently posting it on 1:41 am in the morning.**

**REVIEWS! PLEASE!  
REVIEWS!  
REVIEWS!**

**Don't worry, confrontations of future chapters ;)**


	7. Very very important AN

**Important AN! NEED TO READ**

**Olla my wonderful peeps! Ellie here wanted to say that I'm gonna take a 1 month break from this story to focus on my new story. I really hope that you guys can wait for it and be loyal to my story. I really appreciate it so much. **

**I'm sorry that I kept changing ideas, I never wanted to do any AN but in this case I have to.**

**To my loyal viewers! Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Happy Hanukkah!**


	8. Meeting you again and tweet war

**Very Important authors note that viewers must read. DON'T WORRY, I'VE WRITTEN THE CHAPTER BELLOW.**

**Hey peeps, now there was actually something that had been bothering me lately. I think **_**some**_** of you couldn't wait for it. Honestly guys, when I said I needed a break, it doesn't mean that I'm discontinuing it. I love this story and I am NOT going to stop until it's complete. When I need a break, it usually means that I'm TEMPORARILY out of ideas and I'm racking my brain of it. Plus, school starts in a week and I'm hell BUSY.**

**Anyway that's not the point, I have been thinking and I have asked help from my some of my friends and cousins who were also on fanfic and they came up with a solution for me so without further ado;**

***cue drum roll***

**From now onwards I'm going to create a title NOT based on any song lyrics BUT, I will write lyrics on every chapter (excluding chapter 4 because I STILL couldn't find the perfect lyrics for it) to illustrate or point out the story. I'm a songfan!**

**Yeah I felt like a total bitch right now, really I do and I'm sorry. I didn't plan it through and like I say, I'm a spontaneous person type. Please don't hate me. **

**PSS: I know you're getting annoyed by now but I just wanna make a little announcement. My story 'the imprint is official UP FOR ADOPTION' any of you good people of fanfiction wanted to adopt it, just sent me a private message and I'll sort it out ;) Now for the real chapter 8**

Chapter 8: Meeting you again and tweet war.

_Standing in the lights till it's over_

_Out of our minds_

_Someone had to draw the line_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_I don't even care if I know you_

_Out of our minds_

_Got to leave it all behind_

_We'll be coming back_

_We'll be coming back for you one day_

_-Calvin Harris 'We'll be coming back'-_

-Bella POV-

To say I was nervous when I stepped out of the airport, and I mean if vampires could sweat right now, I would have a dozen gallon of them right now. I don't know why I'm nervous; I mean this was my hometown…._with dreadful memories_.

I walked out of the arrival gate and looked for my pick-up person. I just happened to an oh-so-obvious huge sign and I mean a HUGE sign- it was like as big as a window or something- with my picture on it and at the bottom was written 'BELLA SWAN' with capital letters. The person who held it waved frantically at my direction and _he _even jumped like a five year old. The people who passed by, just stared at him as if he had four head, all in bowl cuts and a giant mole on each of it. I couldn't help but laughed out loud. I unfortunately caught the attention of a pervert security guard who was looking at my ass. EW MUCH! – Gosh! I'm starting to sound like Kerri-

I quicken my slow human pace to Mason, who then engulfed me to a bone-crushing hug. I hugged him back tightly. I really missed my children, especially this big teddy bear whom I hugged.

"Momma, I can't believe you're early! " He exclaimed in a mouth full with chicken burger as we exited the airport. We stopped by at McDonalds on our way out. We bought a McFlurry for Jason, a McChicken deluxe for Kerri, Chicken McBites (20) for Klaire and last but not least **3** Big Macs and one McFlurry for Mason. I swear that if models knew who he really was, they would be jealous at him because he can eat LARGE amount of junk food and not get any excess fats or even grow a single milligram.

"Close your mouth honey, you're scarring people." I said barely contained my chuckles. He looked around and saw a couple looking at him disgustingly.

"What." He told them off flatly and raised an eyebrow. They shuddered and quickly walked away.

I grabbed Mason's hand and pulled him to his Jaguar. During the whole trip to my old house- which I heard had been renovated and extended-, Mason kept singing to every song that basically came out of the radio.

_It's raining men, hallelujah!_

_It's raining men, Amen!_

_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get,_

_Absolutely soaking wet!_

_It's raining men, Hallelujah!_

He sang 'It's raining men' along with the radio. It's one of my favorite songs that I loved. Mason actually nailed it with his voice. _I'm impressed._

"Wait till you see what we had plan momma." Mason said eagerly.

"You do knew I said no surprises right?" I said defensively. I hate surprises especially one from my kids.

Mason was silent, and that's when I knew they were up to something.

I saw what used to be my house in view and I was like; Oh My Gosh! What had they done to it!? Clearly it was bigger and they replaced the old worn out timber wood porch with hard coated fine European wood. AND! Is that a swing chair chained to the porch roof!?

To say I missed the old style but I do love what the kids had done with it. They- well, by 'they' I mean Kerri and Klaire- had planned it a month before they moved in so that it would be finish by the time they moved in.

Once we parked at the driveway, Mason turned off the ignitions and dashed off to the backyard, leaving me puzzled. _What was that about?_

As I went out of his car, I heard crashing from inside the house followed by someone falling hard on the ground. As I went closer, I can hear muffles.

_What are the up to?_ I thought flatly as I twisted the door knob.

When I entered, I saw Mason and Kerri fighting for what I thought was a hiding place under the table. Klaire was pulling Kerri from strangling Mason and Jason was pulling Mason away from _being _strangled by Kerri.

"Mason, this is my hiding spot!" Kerri shrieked as she tried to…_clawed_ Mason's skin.

"Hey! It was my idea that you stole!" Mason snarled as he tried to dodge her _claws._

Jason looked absolutely irritated and Klaire just looked plain annoyed. Jason snapped and used his powers to separate them. So right now, Mason and Kerri were particularly dangled up in the air- still fighting.

"For the love of-"I cleared my throat before Jason could finish.

All eyes were on me and Jason startled a bit, causing him to _accidentally _let go of Mason and Kerri. They screamed as they land on the hard floor.

"Jason! You ruined my new shirt!" Kerri sneered as she held out a thread in the air. She kept ranting but slowly trailed off when she noticed that I was here.

"Um….surprise." Klaire said sheepishly but it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"Really?" I chuckled playfully as I went over and hug her (Klaire). Soon after, the whole gang joined and turned into a big family hug.

We broke apart and went separate ways. Kerri went to her computer and soon went off to her own world of social networking. Klaire told us that she'll go outside for a while and I'm pretty much stuck with Mason and Jason, talking about school. Somehow I felt that there was something that they were trying to hide during the whole conversation.

-Kerri POV-

After the whole emotional hugs and what not, I went straight to my computer and typed 'twitter'.

I went to my twitter page which was, kerrifabulouswan ,-Like Hello! I'm fabulous!- and out found out my followers had increased up to 50 new followers, some I recognize from school and they rest I don't pretty much know.

I looked at the headlines and the first thing I saw was a picture of the slut Carlo-whats-her-face posting hash tag_ #Ijustgotticketstovictoriasec retrunwayshow! _And all I could think of was my ass she did! I saw her photo of her fanning herself with the ticket. _Psst! _I mentally snorted. I don't need tickets to get into the runway show, I'm a legend there!

About two years ago, I met Victoria herself when she offered me and Klaire to do a runway for her next show. She said that we had _exquisite _body, I proudly admitted it cuz it's so true and all, I mean hello! Hybrids here! Klaire turned down the offer while I took it. Ever since that, I had been invited exclusively to all her runway shows and parties. I'm pretty famous!

Back to the tweet, I watched my name was tagged in it. It said;

_ carlottalovelotta_

_#ijustgotticketstovictoriasec retrunwayshow! Hey loser freak kerrifabulouswan you think by slapping me you can be the number 1 it girl around here. Newsflash freako! You need to be like me to be me! look at the tickets jealous huh! _

I snorted at her tweet. I mean who named them carlottalovelotta! It's plain weird!

_ carlottalovelotta hey bitch! Now why would I be you, skimpy, slutty, whorish loser! And FYI, I don't need tickets to enter ;)_

_ kerrifabulouswan OMG! Everyone! Kerri here's so desperate she would even sneak her way in! *gags* Oh my! what a loser!_

_ carlottalovelotta Har-har-har (Not really) OMG!, you clearly don't understand English, Like only losers like you get cheap tickets, fabulous me got __**personally invited **__by Vic herself. LIKE NEWSFLASH! I got personally invited!_

_ kerrifabulouswan Oh looky! Now you're lying to be popular. Too bad so sad._

_ carlottalovelotta Oh looky! Now you're a bitch- oh wait! You are- and FYI I don't do lying. You're the liar and you know what? I'm wasting my time so like, since you're like sooo desperate and stuff, I'm gonna consider to Vic about letting you in the exclusive __**VIPs **__only k! Peace out Caucasian nigga!_

And with that, I closed my laptop and went to my room. I got a feeling tomorrow will be interesting.

-Klaire POV-

I went outside to get fresh air by walking in the woods. I knew my last encounter was a near miss so I carefully avoid the riverside. I walked around the woods for who knows how long. I stopped when I heard rustlings sound from my right. I turned to my right and saw a shadowy figure of a man approaching me. A closer look and I met a….gorgeous looking man staring intensively at me. I had to blink a few times to snap me out of my gaze. Normally, I would back away from him or anyone else but I felt…..welcome in his presence. What's weirder was that I thought I knew him somehow…._those eyes._

"Hi, I'm Grayson." He said a bit startled.

**OOPSIES! Sorry to put it on a cliffy but hey, you'll be wondering what happens next XD**

**Anyways! Sorry if the song doesn't make sense, it's just that I love to do it sometimes.**

**PS: I am planning to post my new stories called 'Angel Heart' and 'Let me love you' next year. I'll tell you a bit about both of them.**

'**Angel heart' is about Bella having twins named Renesmee and Lucille. Edward and Bella left Lucille in a basket at the forest. The reason was that when they (Renesmee and Lucille) were 5 months old, Nessie looked like she was 5 years old while Lucille looked like she really was 5 months old than they thought it was best to keep her away from them. She (Lucille) was found by Gedna, the leader of the Greenwich Coven. She took care of her until she grew up to be a wonderful lady. When she was 10 (She looked like 17 by then because her vampire genes had finally kicked in thus causing rapid growth) the coven was attacked by the Russian Coven, led by their notorious leader Lord Kazamir and his two mistresses Sasha and Alena, their goal was to ruled the vampire and human world in a treacherous ways. She fled with her adoptive brother Micah back to the place she used to call 'home'; Forks. There, she met again with the Cullens. When threat arises to destroy the existing vampire, will she turned to the Cullens, the other covens and the Volturi for help? This story was one of my original ideas and I'm planning to write them. I will be working alone on this one.**

**And;**

'**Let me love you' was based on the song 'let me love you' by NeYo. It was about Jane Volturi (17) who had a perfect boyfriend name Edward Cullen (19) and a wonderful brother Alec (18) Volturi. Her mother was Bella Volturi (38) and Caius Volturi (40).Things gone wrong when Edward secretly went over to her house while she wasn't there to make out with her mom, Bella. When Bella told the rest of the family that she was divorcing Caius for Edward, Jane was devastated and shocked because not only her mom just divorced the one person she loved the most, she was also divorcing him for her boyfriend- or EX-boyfriend- Edward. Alec was bewildered by this but he can't do anything about it and the worst was Caius. He was devastated and depressed that the woman he loved and had married for years and the mother of his children was **_**dumping**_** him for a teenager. He took off to Italy back to the Volturi estate mansion (that looks like a castle) thus causing Jane to feel more devastated.**__** Bella and Edward got married despite their HUGE difference in age, thou Jane and Alec kept their 'Volturi' surname. Jane and Alec continued to live with Bella and Edward because she (Bella) can't stand being separated from her only daughter and her son. **

**After the drama, Jane had been an outcast in school and often gets bullied by schoolmates. Alec did his best to protect her from them. She (Jane) cuts herself without everyone knowing and took depression pills. The only one who was there for her was her brother, Heidi (17) (her best friend), Renata (17) (her best friend/cousin) and his brother's best friend Felix (18), but even that won't be enough to heal her.**

**Things shift when she (and the rest including the Cullens and Bella) went to Volterra, Italy to celebrate her uncle, Marcus's wedding. There, she met Demetri Van Hughson (18), the son of Aro's best friend. He was in love with her the moment he saw her, but what will he think when he saw how broken she was. Can he heal the big crack in her heart? **

**This story is a teamwork creation from me and my cousin Sharon. She gave me this amazing idea and I help her elaborate it into a fanfic XD!**

As usuals,

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**And tell me what you think of my future fanfic.**


	9. Happy New Year!(Not a chapter)

**Hey Peeps, I'm sorry if you are disappointed that this was not a chapter, but I Just wanna say to you guys;**

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2013" **

**May your new years resolution come true and may you live a happy life forever. I love you guys God does to. TAKE CARE**

**Sincerely,**

**EllieCarlieCullen123**


	10. At last we meet again

**Olla Peeps, SO sorry for the really long update, I just had A LOT of homework especially when I'm taking all three core science subjects (Chemistry, Physics and Biology) Yeah… if you're in my school, you would take all three. *sigh***

**Anyway on with the chapter;**

**Chapter 10: At last, we meet again**

_Oh you got me hatin' on the club_

'_cos you took my love_

_Oh, you took my love_

_Now you got me like Whoa (Why)_

_You got me hatin' on the club (why)_

'_cos you took my love_

_Why'd you have to take my love (why)_

_Whoa…._

_-Rihanna 'Hatin' on the club-_

-Klaire POV-

I looked deeply in his piercing brown eyes and somehow, they reminded me of someone. They were absolutely gorgeous on him…._snap out of it Klaire!_

"Um, hello?" he waved at me, trying to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. He was smirking at my reaction.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. It only made him laugh. I was flaming red on my cheeks so I did the only thing I could think of. I turn around and walked back to my house, adding a bit of a stomp along the way.

"Wait, I was just joking." I heard him said, and in a swift move he caught up to me and restrained me by my arm. I turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. At first, I was kinda angry at him but it all vanished in an instance, as if everytime I looked at him, I felt I was in another world.

"Sorry, I don't know you were sensitive?" he smirked. I snorted very unladylike and yanked back my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said and sighed under his breath. I sighed.

"Look stranger I have to get going, my siblings are probably wondering my whereabouts." I said flatly and went on. He pulled me back by my arm and I think my body crashed on his masculine chest…._now why did I just said masculine. _

"Hey, I'm sorry for laughing at you, anyways lets….start over?" He said awkwardly and it sounded more like a question. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Start over, what are you talking about?" I asked bemused and placed my hands on my waist.

He looked stuttered for a while, trying to come up with an answer. I couldn't help but smile, he does look cute that way.

"Look….I'm Grayson." He stuttered and automatically held out his hand for a handshake. I twitched a smile and shook his hand. When I touched it, I felt a joint of electricity flowing through my body.

"Klaire, Klaire Swan." I introduced politely.

"Um….okay, I'm sorry cuz I scared you earlier, see I was wondering why someone like you would be out here alone, and it's dangerous." He said seriously. I chuckled lightly but I knew he was serious.

I studied him for a moment. Then, I had realized something. Something I should have realized earlier. His scent! This scent was not human-like. I think I froze for a moment without realizing that Grayson was still standing in front of me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone. I abruptly snapped out and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, you just smell _weird."_ I blurted out. _Damn it! why did I say that! Now he's feeling offended, good job Klaire, you really got it this time. _I mentally yelled at myself. He looked quizzically at me but then he smiled.

Realizing that I had gone for a long time, I looked at my watch and…_holy shit! It's 9:30! _

"Hey listen, I really need to go now, my mo-sister, probably waiting for me." I said.

"Okay then, I guessed I see you around?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Sure." I said as I turned around and walked back to the house.

I took a deep breath before I turned the doorknob. I knew I had gone off time and, I about to get bombarded by my mom. I turned the knob and walked in, to find my mom sitting on the couch across the room with a leg on top of another looking intensively at me. _Oh boy, I'm so screwed._

-Bella POV-

Klaire had been gone for an hour now, and I'm starting to get worried. The rest were probably doing their business elsewhere. I caught her scent nearby and sat on the couch opposite the door. I heard her taking a deep breath from outside the house – I quickly paste my 'you're so in trouble' face.

The door knob twisted slowly and in came Klaire – who looked like she knew what's coming for her. She went over to sit at the chair opposite me. I clear my throat and began.

"Where have you been Klaire?" I asked in a formal tone – hoping that she would tell me the truth. Whilst she took her time to come up with an excuse, I _smelled _her. She smelt weird actually. More like a wet dog just mustered themselves on her **(Note that Bella didn't knew anything about the wolves in Forks, she only the ones in Makah). **

"I'm sorry mom." Was all she said; I sighed and went over to her – despite the awful scent. I hugged her, to which she hugged back.

"You got us all worried sick Klaire – please don't do that again." I said hopefully. She nodded and smiled. "Now why don't you take a shower, you smelled like a dog." I added and scrunched my nose. Klaire blushed deeply and quickly went upstairs. I chuckled.

(The next day)

-Bella POV-

Whilst waiting for the sun to rise, I flipped through some late night shows to occupy my time. I glanced at the wall clock and it was 5:00 in the morning. Just then, I heard someone descending the stairs. I went to the stairs and looked up at my groggy-looking son, Jason – walking down the stairs whilst rubbing his eyes.

"You're up early." I said jokingly. Jason flashed a quick smile and went inside the kitchen. He must be up early to cook breakfast for the rest. He was always the one to do more responsibilities than his siblings – and he's the only one whom I allowed to even touch the stove besides Klaire.

I went into the kitchen to help him a bit. "Mind if I help you?" I asked.

"Sure momma." He said and yawned.

I went to the refrigerator and pulled out a packet of frozen pancakes and laid it on the table. Jason was heating the pan and applied a coat of oil on the surface. He grabbed 4 frozen pancakes from the packet and fried it in the pan. After a few minutes, he flipped the pancakes in mid-air and it landed with a loud splat.

I heard someone entering the kitchen – I turned and saw Mason walking – half awake – and sat on the chair. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head on it. I took a seat next to him and massaged his head – doing circular motions around his temples. He liked it when I do that.

Jason placed the pancakes on a plate and smeared it with maple syrup and _purposely _slammed it slightly when he placed it in front of a peacefully sleeping Mason. Startled by the noise, Mason abruptly woke up and glared at Jason – who pretended not to care. His eyes soon fixed towards the steaming goodness of the pancakes. I rolled my eyes and heard Jason groaned in annoyance.

Soon after, the rest of the family came down fully dressed and ate their breakfast. Once they had finished, we went out to school.

I hitched a ride with Jason and Klaire and sat at the backseat. We had arrived at school and I looked around to find that it hadn't changed a bit. I missed this school and I can't believe I'm coming back. I doubted anyone would remember me here.

Whilst the others went to their respective classes, I went to the office and found a young woman picking her fingernails. Her attention snapped up when I cleared my throat. She gave me a fake smile and motioned me to sit down.

"It's okay, I'm Bella Swan and I'm here to take my schedule." I said politely. The woman popped a bubble gum and went through the drawers. She pulled out some documents and placed it on the table.

"Okay like, this is your school map, your time table – your locker and combinations are written there as well and your guide pamphlet." She shoved them at me. "Have a nice day." She added with a sickly fake smile. I smiled politely and went out.

Unknowingly, I stumbled upon someone. As I looked up, I met his very familiar golden eyes – gazed on my eyes. My eyes widened as he caressed my heart shaped face.

"Bella." His sweet velvet voice that I hadn't heard in a long time – I felt thousands of sparks in my heart; as they say, old flames rekindled. His masochistic figure enticed me.

"Edward."

**I know you expected more from me and I honestly admit that this chapter was an epic fail! I'm sorry – it's just that this year, I'll be pretty busy and all of that; My next update would probably be sometime next week.**

**PS: I have posted the first chapter of my new fanfic 'Angel Hearts' so PLEASE check it out – my writing skills had somewhat improved **_**at least that's what my friends said.**_** And I really wanted you guys to watch it. **

**PSS: My second new fanfic 'Let me love you' will be premiered next month.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
